Mending Me
by Fire xx Ice
Summary: AH AU Edward does drugs and no one can figure out why. Bella is his best friend, and she may need more saving than he does. Will a misunderstanding leave Edward dangling?
1. Yo, It's The Intro

THE LIFE SCRIPT

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**THE LIFE SCRIPT**

**PART 1; INTRO:**

Making friends with Edward Mason was my biggest wish. I wanted to prove that I would not fall in love with him. That was almost impossible considering he was thee, most gorgeous Greek god I knew.

That was then, this is now. I _now_ wish I had said nothing to him at all. It would have made for less damage. I changed the script of my life, and his. I altered them, I can't say his was shorter or longer, because there are two different ways of looking at it. Mine, however, was lost because of one mistake.

I will never be able to fix it, not that I would. When you get something, you lose something, that's what they say. In this case, it works both ways...

**THE LIFE SCRIPT**

**AFTER I BECAME HIS FRIEND **

**16 YEARS OF AGE**

**AT SCHOOL COMMONS**

**TALKING TO EDWARD AND FRIENDS**

**PART 1A:**

**Bella's POV**

"I can't believe Jessica asked you out! Seriously, you _just_ broke it off with her sister. This isn't the first time she asked you out either. I mean, can't she take a hint?"

I was talking to Edward about what Jessica said.

"I know, dude, she's almost as desperate as Lauren!" Alice piped in.

"Why _did_ you break it off with Jen, anyway? Never had you said she was getting boring or being a bitch," I inquired.

Edward just shrugged.

"Come on, what's so embarrassing?" I asked, stunned at his reluctance.

Usually, Edward was such and open book. What makes this different?

"Look, I'll tell you later, okay? Gotta get to class," he fumed.

Where did that anger come from? It wasn't even ten minutes until tardy. We had plenty of time. Why was he in such a rush?

With all my curiosity, I decided to follow him.

I ran to catch up with him; that was not an easy task to accomplish.

Finally, I managed and tugged on Edward's arm.

He spun around abruptly.

"What?" he spat.

I didn't know what to say.

So, I said the first thing in my mind.

"What's wrong with you? Are you alright?" I said desperately.

"Just…just…I don't know, okay? I'm confused. I can't tell you what's wrong with me. I can't tell you why I broke up with Jessica's sister. I can't tell you what I'm thinking. I can't tell you why I'm acting like this. And I can't tell you why I can't tell you. I just can't. I'm stupid and selfish and hormonal, and I just…can't, do anything that is. You know?" he said exasperated, and slightly out of breath.

I was momentarily shocked.

I decided to crumble down, just to plead one last time for him to tell me. Then, I would leave him alone.

"Edward, please I want to know what's going on. I don't care if it's something bad or wrong. I won't judge you. Just please," I breathed.

He sighed, and I groaned. It was a stubborn sigh.

"Bella, I trust you, and I love you like a sister…but…but you'll want to help me. I don't want help. I can't tell you. If anyone involved in this mess I am going through found out I told you, we'd both be in trouble. Do you understand me?" Edward said, hopelessly.

I wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Oh, I understand perfectly. You _will_ tell me some day, Edward. I know it; you can't keep this from me forever, you know," I mumbled defiantly.

I knew he could hear me clearly.

"Whatever, Bella. We're almost late. Come on," he said, pulling on my hand.

I'd had no clue how serious his problem was.

**Edward's POV**

When Bella had questioned me, I knew she was right.

I would eventually end up telling her and ruin everything.

But the problem was, I didn't want to stop. Nothing was going to convince me otherwise.

I thought about this, not really paying attention during first period English, one of two classes, besides lunch, Bella and I had shared together.

The bell rang eventually and my head throbbed from the intensity of what I had taken this morning.

The effects had worn off quickly, that morning I felt so energetic.

Simply hours later, I had felt like crap. Too bad I didn't have the extra money, that would have done wonders for the state I'm in now.

Second and third period had passed uneventfully for the most part, but lunch was a different story.

Ever since I had started what I was doing three weeks ago, I had become anti-social from anyone besides close friends like Bella, Alice, and Emmett or family.

I walked in silently and approached our usual table, where Jasper was sitting. Since a few weeks ago, I also wasn't eating much.

Jasper sighed and said, "Hey, Edward, dude. You okay?"

I just nodded.

Jasper gave me a look that said he didn't believe me, but shut up when Bella and Alice were in plain view.

"Hey, Jazzy," Alice said casually.

They weren't dating at the time, but (even in my condition)it was obvious they really liked each other.

Bella ignored me while she sat down next to me and across from Alice.

She was obviously still angry with me from earlier.

I decided to give her time to cool off and worry about it tomorrow.

No one made a move to talk the whole lunch period. They sensed the tense vibe between Bella and I.

Alice sent me, 'What's wrong with her?' and 'What did you do?' glares the whole lunch period.

After Bella went to dump her tray, I decided enough was enough.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a secluded area.

She protested, but I barely heard it.

"What's wrong? You know I can't tell you. I want to, sort of, but really wish you'd stop pestering me with it I-" I started, but she broke me off.

"Edward, it's not you anymore. I have to tell you something serious. You have to promise not to tell anyone. This is the reason I wasn't talking. I didn't want this information to be leaked in front of Alice. She'd freak," Bella said seriously.

She took a deep breath and told me everything. I gasped in shock.

Her secret was far more important and serious than mine.


	2. Secrets To Be Unfolded

Edward's POV

**This chapter explains everything that happened to Bella and Edward's not so secret anymore secret.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. How I would love to own **_**Twilight**_**, but I don't.**

**Edward's POV**

This news was a great shock to me. I simply couldn't believe Mike Newton would do something that heinous. The drugs must be having a serious effect on him.

"Bella, I am so sorry you had to witness that. And what he said to you. Oh, that foul creature. The saddest part is, I caused it," I said, guiltily.

She looked up at me, on the verge of tears.

"Y-you told him to do that?"

I was taken back.

"No, no! God, no. Bella, I think it's time I told you my problem. My addiction, really. I-"

Suddenly, Alice burst into the closet we were in. "Hey, lunch is over. Get on to biology. Now. What were you two doing in there anyway?"

Bella and I stepped out, and Bella answered before I could.

"Edward and I had to discuss something privately, without you or Emmett listening in."

Alice just smirked as we walked away.

We were about half way to class when Bella asked me, "Edward, what did you mean by addiction?"

I sighed and said, "Never mind. You don't need to know anymore. I changed my mind."

She pouted, then looked serious again.

Her eyes narrowed, "You didn't mean a, like a _drug _addiction, or something like that, did you?"

My eyes widened as I shook my head furiously. The expression on her face told me she didn't believe me, but didn't say anything else as we just entered the classroom.

Unfortunately, Bella was my lab partner. I wouldn't underestimate her to passing notes, either. I decided to take the focus off my issue and point it on hers.

**Bella's POV**

When he said the word addiction and that it caused Mike to act so out of character, my thoughts immediately drifted to drugs.

He was overly protective when I questioned him, but never denied it. He just shook his head.

Still, it was impossible to think of Edward doing drugs. To pop pills in his mouth, inject needles in his system, slowly killing himself every day. If it was drugs, I really didn't want to know for my sanity. But, I couldn't be selfish. If it was what my suspicions confirmed, I needed to help him before the addiction got out of hand.

Let's say the problem isn't drugs or alcohol, or anything that addictive and traumatizing.

What could be so horrid to explain? Anything I could understand more than doing drugs, anything.

Suddenly, I felt a slip of paper on my leg.

It was from Edward, he wrote:

_What can I do about Newton and the 'issue?'_

**I responded:**

**Tell me your secret and we'll work from there. I won't judge you, even if I am right. You know, you don't even have to explain everything. You don't have to document it, either. Say yes if I'm right, no if I'm wrong. Let me know that much, please. I'll then let you do anything with Mike you want to. Just please.**

He read it and reread it so many times, his brow furrowing the more he did. He was confused on what to say. I looked away and tried to pay attention to the lesson.

It was 3 minutes before class was over when I got a response.

He said:

_Yes, I am so sorry. I won't explain, at least not any time soon. I'll tell you when I'm ready to talk._

My eyes widened in horror, and he didn't dare look my way. I made it through the rest of the day not speaking to him.

**Edward's POV**

I felt really bad about telling Bella. I shouldn't have told her anything. It's been over a month and we haven't spoken much since, only when necessary. I knew it was because of the day in biology, but I didn't have the courage to talk to her about it.

My drug addiction has become much more frequent in the past month. My social skills were plummeting down, talking to little or no one.

That was why it shocked me when I received a note from Bella on top of my book in English Lit.

**She wrote:**

**I can't stand this anymore. Why are you avoiding talking to me? Did I do something wrong? I need to talk to you. Please. Tell me what I did wrong.**

I was shocked that she thought that _I _was the one avoiding _her._ I had thought she was avoiding me.

_I replied:_

_Bella, you did nothing wrong. I thought you were avoiding me because of that day in biology about a month ago. I feel really guilty for telling you. I am so sorry._

She read it, but didn't reply. I wondered if that was it, like she wasn't going to say anything else.

The bell rang and we were dismissed, and I still hadn't gotten a response.

I grabbed my things and headed towards the door, when two hands grabbed my arm and dragged me into the closet where we had talked before.

**Bella's POV**

It had been about three and a half weeks since the day in biology, and Edward was trying very hard to avoid me.

I was about to explode. I needed answers, and I needed them now. I needed to know why he was avoiding me for starters. Me knowing what was going on couldn't be that unbearable, could it?

So, today in English Lit. I decided t write him a note, since he was diagonal from me.

It consisted of basically all my worries about him avoiding me and why.

I sat it on his book and he looked utterly shocked and extremely confused.

He read it and gave me a response quickly.

I opened it and felt anger bubble inside me, along with relief.

I just couldn't believe he thought I was avoiding him because of his 'secret', when I thought he was avoiding me for the same reason. That was where the relief came in.

The anger was from that he felt guilty about telling me and he was 'so sorry.'

I couldn't believe that either. I was the one that wanted to know, why should he feel sorry? And _guilty_? Did that mean he regretted it?

I decided not to reply, but to use a more direct approach.

**Edward's POV**

In the janitor's closet, I just stared at her. She looked almost infuriated.

When she spoke, her tone surprised me, "Edward, what can I do to make this stop?"

Bella asked this pleadingly, as if this was hurting her, a lot.

"Make what stop?" I asked.

"Make you and drugs stop, and this awkwardness now that you've told me. Make everything that's going on just stop and go back to how it was. Really, you shouldn't feel guilty that you've told me. You should feel guilty about what you're doing to yourself. Why, Edward? Why." Her voice broke off at the end.

I didn't know what to say. I just looked at her and spoke what first came to mind.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you'd take this on yourself. You'd want to stop it. I-I don't think I want to stop anymore. I can't stop anymore. And I'm so sorry my mistake is causing you pain. That's why I didn't want to tell you. It would only hurt you."

I stared at the ground, refusing to look at her.

I heard her say, "Edward, do you realize how terrible I would feel if nothing was done about this and something happened to you? You can't expect me to not do anything. To sit around and watch you do this to yourself. I can't do that to you. I need to know what brought this on."

"Bella, please don't torture yourself. IT'S. NOT. YOUR. FAULT. I didn't do anything when that vile Mike Newton threatened you. Can't you do the same for me?" I begged.

**Bella's POV**

When he brought up Mike, tears formed in my eyes as I remembered that day.

_**Flashback**_

_I was walking down the hall, trying to find Alice before lunch. I heard some one scream down the opposite hallway._

_I ran down there quickly, not really wanting to just avoid it. The view I got scared me to death. _

_Mike Newton was there raping some innocent girl. My eyes widened and tears formed and I screamed, really loud. I couldn't help myself; it was terrible._

_The foul creature looked my way and scowled deeply. He looked like an animal ready to pounce._

_He spat, "Don't tell anyone, or this will be you next."  
_

_I couldn't speak or move._

"_Promise me you won't tell anyone. Swear to me that no one else will know about this," he said angrily._

_I whispered, "I promise. I swear to you that I will tell no one."_

_He nodded and said, "Go, now."_

_I ran the down he hall that led to the bathroom where I ran into Alice._

_I prayed to God she didn't realize I'd been crying._

_Alice being Alice, though. She did._

"_Bella, what's wrong? Did something happen to you?"_

"_No. I'm fine let's go."  
_

"_Okay," she said reluctantly._

_**End Flashback**_

I couldn't help the tear that spilled over.

"Edward, you didn't answer my question. What made you start doing drugs?" I asked, shakily.

He didn't answer right away, but brushed the tear off of my cheek instead.

"I don't really think you're ready to hear that yet. Or maybe I'm just not ready to say it." He sighed, frustrated.

"I started doing drugs, because I was scared. Scared of what I was feeling."

"What do you mean?" I asked stupidly.

"Bella, I- just please don't blame yourself."

"Edward, I'm confused. I don't know what you mean."

"Bella, I started doing drugs, because-"

Suddenly, there were three loud bangs on the door.

**Yeah, I am not going to explain everything that fast. No way. She won't find out the **_**real**_** reason until much later on. It might be obvious, but I don't know. It depends on how well you pick up on things and how your mind works. I am trying to not give it away, but it will have to become more obvious later on. **

**I will probably include Mike later on, but whether Edward lets him hurt Bella, I don't know. If I**_** do **_**have him reappear, that might cause the rating to go up. Just depends. **

**And just so you know, I have nothing against Mike, but it was him, Jacob, or Tyler.**

**I was tempted to do Tyler, but Mike always fits. Besides, he's 'under the influence.'**

**Yeah, well, whatever just review.**


	3. Damn? More Secrets?

Bella's POV

**Bella's POV**

Suddenly, I remembered that Edward and I were not the only two people in the world.

I jerked away from Edward and opened the door. Ms. Cope stood in the doorway, with a frightened look on her face.

"What on Earth were you two doing in here?" she asked.

I blushed, for obvious reasons. Edward answered her, to my relief.

"We were trying to talk privately, with no interruptions."

"Such as this," I mumbled.

Edward must have heard me, because he chuckled almost inaudibly.

Ms. Cope gave us a concerned look, as though she didn't believe us, but let it go.

"Well, you're about ten minutes late to class. You had better get going. Shoo."

She motioned with her hands for us to leave and we obeyed.

Edward and I's next class was different, but right next to each other.

Most of the walk there was in awkward silence, until I couldn't take it anymore. I jerked Edward's arm to stop, and he did (reluctantly I might add.)

"Edward, we can still talk, right? We're still friends, aren't we?" I asked, pleadingly.

He sighed, not looking directly at me.

"Bella, I don't know. I-I'm not good for you. I've done a lot of bad things, things even _you_ don't know about, but I think it would be in your best interest if we-"

I cut him off, "All you had to do was say no, Edward. I'm a big girl. I can take it."

I looked straight down, not really wanting to hear whatever else he had to say.

"Bella, you didn't let me finish. What I ment was, even though I'm so wrong for you. Even though I'm not worthy of your presence, there is no way in hell that could make me stop talking to you. Of course I still want to be friends with you," he said, soothingly.

I couldn't grasp that. He wouldn't talk to me for nearly a month, and now he says there's no way he could stay away. Impossible. Those drugs must have a larger impact on a man than I had once originally thought.

"How is that true, Edward. We didn't speak for nearly a month, and now you say that you can't stay away from me, even if tortured in hell. With all due respect, that sounds like a bunch of bull to me," I whispered, afraid to look in his eyes still.

He tilted my head up to look at him. God, his eyes were gorgeous. Wow, nice time to realize _that_.

"Bella, that isn't true. I didn't talk to you, because I thought you hated me for doing what I am doing. I thought you were still in shock. And I l- care about you enough to let you come to me when you were comfortable. I didn't want to force you into anything," Edward said, sincerely.

I really wanted to believe him. God, I really did. I just couldn't bring myself to.

"You don't believe me do you?" he asked.

"No, give me one reason why I should," I answered defiantly.

"Because," he stated. "I think that I am-"

"Masen, Swan, get to class. Now," Ms. Cope said. Damn, she has great timing. I couldn't help but wonder what Edward was going to say both times. It shouldn't bother me, he'd tell me another time, right? I hoped so.

"Bye, Edward," I said. He nodded as we went our separate ways.

**Edward's POV**

Tonight there was a sleepover between Alice, Bella, and Rosalie. It was going to be at Alice and Emmett's house. Emmett had required that Jasper and I come, too. He didn't want to be stuck with a bunch of girls giggling all night. I couldn't think of Bella doing that, but I didn't really know her that well anymore.

As I packed my things, my cell phone started ringing. It blinked Mike Newton and I really didn't want to answer it.

I did, reluctantly, and said, "Hey, Mike."

"Oh, hey, Edward," he growled.

I waited for a few moments, and he said nothing.

"Uh, Mike, was there something that you needed?" I asked, impatiently.

"You told her didn't you?" he asked, frustrated.

I played dumb and said, 'Told who what?"

He sputtered, "You told Bella about the Meth and Heroine, didn't you?"

I froze, contemplating what to say without lying. Nothing came to mind.

"Mike, I'd never do that," I said, coldly.

"Yeah, right. Just watch out. The deal was, you tell no one and we'll share the drugs that I buy. You remember that don't you?"

"Yes, I do. But, what she said that you did-" I froze and stopped there. I wasn't supposed to mention that. Damn it.

"She told you! That little bitch. God, Edward. Sometimes, I-I- you know what? Bye, goodbye, Edward! It's nice to see that secrets aren't important to you, or your little girlfriend. I think that might change when I get through with you."

The phone line went dead and I sighed heavily. Poor, Bella. What had I done?

**Bella's POV**

I made my way over Alice's house in my Porsche, my car only used for special occasions, without packing a thing. All of this was as she had instructed. I figured that Alice had gone shopping for me, and we were going somewhere nice tomorrow.

I walked up to her amazingly large house, and before I could ring the doorbell, she was there, embracing me.

"God, Bella! You're the first one here! You _have_ to see what I got you!" she screeched, excitedly.

I murmured curse words to myself, and she wasn't supposed to hear them, but did anyway.

She just rolled her eyes in response and dragged me up the stairs. My eyes widened at how many bags she had. She even had them labeled: Bella, Rosalie, and for herself.

I had one bag from Hollister, one from Abercrombie and Fitch, and one from JCpenney's. I was pleasantly surprised at the last one, but it was smaller than the others. I presume she had gotten my pajamas there.

Alice and Rosalie had the same bags, but instead of JCpenney's, they had Victoria's Secret. I was glad that Alice spared me for tonight. After all, three boys were going to be here.

Alice waited for me to look in the bags, but I just stared at them. She sighed, obviously annoyed and picked up the Hollister bag first.

She didn't say a word, but pulled out the clothes and I looked at them. The top was sleeveless and a navy blue color. The skirt that went with it was white and came up a little farther than mid thigh. I could never see myself wear this and I grimaced. **(Link on profile.)**

Alice grinned and said, "You'll be wearing that tomorrow, by the way."

I just sighed, and didn't fight back. She would make me anyway. I went through the rest of the bag and there was: two skirts, one pair of jeans, two hoodies, and at least seven different tops.

The Abercrombie bag only had two tops and one pair of really short shorts. The top I like best was a dark pink Alice shirt. Yeah, I know, but that's what it was called. The shorts had cuffs on them and came up higher than the skirts from Hollister did. That was starting to scare me. And I thought this couldn't get any worse. **(Link on profile.)**

"Alice, why did you get me all these shorts and skirts, but only one pair of jeans. I love you, but I think you're trying to kill me," I moaned.

She sighed and said, "You'll thank me later, now open the JCpenney bag. I did cut you a little slack by not getting you anything from Victoria's Secret, didn't I?"

"I guess so."

The pajamas were really cute, and I couldn't object to wearing them even if I wanted to. They were kid friendly, and I couldn't embarrass myself in them at all.** (Link on profile.)** Alice stunned me, because I have might actually picked these out if was on my own.

"Alice, I love these! You know me too well!" I shrieked in delight.

Then, the doorbell rang. "Come on, Bella. Let's go answer it," Alice said.

I saw, once we opened the door, that it was all four of them standing there grinning. Edward was the only one who was frowning. As I turned to ask him what was wrong, Alice spoke.

"Come on, Rose. You have to see all the things that I bought! Oh, and the rest of you, make yourselves comfortable. Emmett will entertain you."

I knew she ment that I had to come, too, though she didn't mention it. I followed her up the stairs, but Edward caught my arm.

"We need to talk," he said, firmly.

**Edward's POV**

I pulled Bella outside, receiving questioning looks from Emmett and Jasper.

"Bella, Mike knows. He knows what you told me and he knows what I told you. He knows and he's out to get us. I wouldn't underestimate him, either. He's a little crazy right now."

She just stared at me, for an immeasurable amount of time. I felt myself captivated in her gaze.

"O-okay. So what do we do now?" she asked, breaking the connection.

"I don't know, just thought you needed to be aware," I answered truthfully.

"Let me know when you figure it out," she said, worriedly and walked back inside.

I followed soon after her, to find Emmett and Jasper not there. I went upstairs to Emmett's room, and they weren't there either. Being confused, I walked into Alice's room to ask her where they went.

Only Bella was in there. "Bella, where are the rest of them?" I asked her slowly.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Are we being punked or something?" I asked jokingly.

She smirked, "No, you aren't quite famous enough yet."

I laughed, but not fully considering the situation.

"Uh, I gotta go to the bathroom, be right back," she said and across the room, to the bathroom there.

**Bella's POV**

I opened the bathroom door and screamed at what I saw. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper all fell out the entrance. They were leaning on the door and spying on us.

Edward rushed over and ran his fingers through his hair.

"God, why did you _do_ that?" I raged.

Then, I suddenly remembered what I said when I got up here without Edward, oh crap.

I froze, in a trance of horror. I revealed three most valued secrets. From the smirk Emmett was giving me, I could tell that they heard. All of them did.

"You should have heard what Bella said when you weren't up here yet, Edward. Why didn't either of you tell us?" Rosalie asked.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Edward inquired.

"I-I s-said, you know. What only we were supposed to know. I was talking to myself about the mess we'd gotten into. I was just frustrated and didn't think anyone would hear," I said, weakly. I was leaving out one little, tiny detail.

"That's not _all_ she said," Jasper half grinned.

"What does he mean, Bella?" Edward wondered, confusedly.

"Jasper, now's not the time. I can't tell him, NOW. Are you crazy?" I yelled.

"Bella, tell me what?"

"Nothing Edward."

"Please. I want to know."

"It's nothing."

"No, it's not. It's definitely something."

"Just stop, I'll tell you later."

"No, you won't. Tell me now."

"God, will you two stop it already?" Rosalie hissed.

"Not until Bella tells me what's wrong."

"I'm not going to tell you now."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because, why?"

"Because, I'm not!"

"I want to know."

"I don't think you really mean that."

"Is that why you won't tell me?"

"No."

"If you two will shut up, _I _will tell you, Edward," Alice stormed.

"No, I want Bella to tell me," he insisted.

"I'm not going to."

"Yes. You are."

"No, I am not."

"You will tell, Bella."

"Sure I will."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you?"

"Because I want to know."

"Well, I don't want you to know."

"PLEASE, Bella."

"No. Way."

"Just stop it! Bella is in LOVE with you, OKAY??" Emmett boomed.

I just stood there, frozen.

"Is that true, Bella?" Edward said softly. Almost glowing.

I couldn't answer, I just stood there.

After a few moments, I replied, "I'll tell _you_, when you tell me why you started what you did."

He sighed and pulled us out of the room.

**Hmm, I don't know what to do now. I have a few ideas, and I like all of them. Only time will tell. Don't know if I want Edward to be gay, though. Fun idea, but not totally sure. Anyway, review and I might have a chapter tomorrow, might not. I have a headache and a project to work on. Also, it's mother's day, our fam might do something. IDK. Whatever, just review. Oh, and this is the longest chapter. YAY!**


	4. Tears Of Love

Yeah, uh, I was never going to make Edward gay

**Yeah, uh, I was never going to make Edward gay. I just did that to make more people review. Hehe. Sorry, but hey, it worked right? It **_**would**_** be kinda funny, but I'm not that cruel. Once again, I DO NOT own **_**Twilight**_**. I don't include the disclaimer a lot, but I guess I'm just forgetful. What ever. Just R&R. (Read and Review if you a retard. JK.) **

**Bella's POV**

We stood in the hallway, after he shut the bedroom door, and looked anywhere but at each other. Ok, fine. That's more of what I was doing. My lack of looking at him made it impossible to tell what was going on through his head.

"Just say something," I pleaded.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked. I finally got the courage to look at him, and he had a mono tone expression written in his face, eyes, and voice. It was unfeasible to know his true emotions of all this.

"You could start by answering my question?" I whispered, praying he would take me up on the offer.

"No, I can't. Look, I-I won't believe them until you tell me yourself. I'm giving you the benefit of doubt. You tell me. Then I might tell you," he replied, simply.

"Why should I trust you?" I inquired.

"What choice do you have?"

"The choice of not telling you anything."

"Do you always have to be so stubborn? I sometimes wonder where you get it from."

"I have a-"

"Wait, don't answer that." He grinned sheepishly, as he knew I'd say I'd spent too much time with him.

"I'm not gong to give in any time soon, you know," I said, confidently.

"I know. I'll be waiting for it," he answered.

"So that's it?" I wondered, surprised. Yet, somehow not so pleasantly.

"Yes. I won't push this. I'm just hoping that you will do the same for me in return."

I sighed, unhappily.

"You need to stop," I said finally, breaking the moment of silence.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"You need to stop being so sweet and an ass at the same time. You need to stop drugs. You need to stop confusing me. God, I am so stupid. I think I seriously need help." At this point I was more thinking aloud than anything.

He just grinned foolishly for a while.

"What now?" I groaned. He snapped out of his trance, but not instantaneously.

"I'm just as confused as you are now. Since when did saying 'I love you' become a debate?"

I thought about this for moment. What he said was true. Why was to so hard just to say it? What's the worst that can happen? Rejection? And the best thing? The possibilities are endless. So was it really worth not telling him now, while I had the chance? Who knows when I'll ever get the opportunity again. Suddenly the answer to the first question popped in my head. _Friendship and a promise._ I said that I would never fall in love with him before I even met him. What am I now? In love with him. Karma has a way of coming back to bite me in the ass.

I'll only say it if he does. That's the only solution. Sure, I'd break my promise, but it was the only answer that would give me a clear head. But what if he never said it? What if he didn't feel the same way about me? What if-

"Bella? Bella? Do I get an answer to my question or what?" Edward asked.

"For us it would be friendship. And rejection." I then gulped, hard.

He sighed, heavily.

"Isabella. You _do_ know I wouldn't rejection you, right?" he whispered, as he leaned in closer.

"Do I?" I muttered.

"I hope so," he breathed. His cool breath hit my face and I was in heaven. I couldn't respond. I wanted to break the half inch between us but couldn't move.

He looked like he wanted to, too, but made no move to get any closer.

Did this mean that by the fact that he wouldn't reject me, he meant we would still be friends. Did it mean that he doesn't love me, but won't turn on me and quit talking to me? Is he eliminating both friendship and rejection from my worries so that I will confess, regardless. Or is he just eliminating never being friends again? Would he still reject me, though he said that he wouldn't?

Or is it a way, a very clever way, of saying that he loves me, too? And is he just standing here, his brain racking, thinking that I've rejected him? Is it possible that he's just as scared as I am, though he's admitted his true colors?

I peered up at Edward to see that he had backed away and started pacing. He looked hurt and confused and very guilty.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off.

"All you had to do was say that you didn't love me like that. All you had to do was reject me quickly and get it over with. You didn't have to stand there, making me look like an idiot. If you don't love me say it now and get it over with," he growled.

His words brought tears in my eyes. I don't know why they did, but they did. I stood there crying for a while, expecting two arms to encircle me, but it never happened. Once I stopped crying enough to see clearly, I noticed Edward was gone, being replaced by his family and friends.

"What on Earth did that man _do_ to you?" Alice asked, horrified.

"It's not what he did to me, it's what I did to him," I sobbed, again.

Only then did I feel two arms around me, but two pixie arms. They weren't exactly what I wanted to feel at this moment. Alice shooed the others away, but Rosalie stayed.

"What happened, Bella?" Alice pleaded.

"Alice, h-he told me he loved me," I whispered. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and breathed deeply.

Alice pulled back, and Rosalie asked, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"It would be, but I didn't exactly say it back. I didn't know what he meant. I mean, it wasn't in the most obvious way. I-I just stood there, thinking of what to make of what he said to me."

"You didn't say it back?" Alice asked seriously.

I shook my head.

"Oh, boy. Now we're in for a rollercoaster ride," Rosalie muttered, clearly annoyed.

"And _I _thought this was an innocent slumber party. One where we could have fun," Alice added.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked cautiously.

"Bella, have you ever even _heard_ about a time when Edward got pissed about something?" Alice asked like she was asking a two year old.

My eyes widened in realization at what she had just told me. It would only be ten times worse with drugs on his side.

**Not as long this time, but still over a thousand words. That's what I try to do every time. I wanted to go on from here, but I decided against it. Cliffies mean more reviews, right? I hope so. Well, just review and I might update again today. Whether I do it on this story, I don't know. If you think anything is to soon, let me know. You're kinda lucky, too. I wanted to make them wait on the whole I love you business, but they won't be getting together for a while. I just thought that it worked better with the plot to have it here. Well, whatever, goodbye.**


	5. Bella Barbie

So…I'm back yet again

**So…I'm back yet again. Don't really like this chapter. But really, which chapter that an author writes themselves do they **_**really**_** like that well. –Waiting For Reaction…- Exactly, no chapter. Well, R&R. Tell me if at least **_**some one**_** likes it alright?**

**Ooh, and I DO NOT own whatever Stephenie Meyer does. Cough–Twilight –Cough.**

**Bella's POV**

I sighed miserably after my little sob fest. Poor Edward. Rejection was mainly why I never told him, and now he felt as I feared I would. I feel horrible, like such an undeserving asshole.

We were back in Alice's room, and Edward had been gone for a few hours now. Her parents were still on their date, and Edward's knew nothing of his disappearance.

"What do we do now, Alice?" I asked, worriedly.

"Silly Bella, we wait of course. Look, all we do is wait until tomorrow morning when he is at school and explain everything. There is a catch, though. Promise me something," Alice said.

"Promise you what, Alice? I'm not agreeing until I know what it is. I remember the _last_ time you said that; it ended with blue dye that I couldn't get out of my hair for days," I groaned.

"Oh, Bella, just a tiny thing, really. Nothing that would be much interest to you. You know, it's just that you have to explain everything without telling him you're in love with him, too," Alice said, quickly and nervously.

"What did you say? I think that I must have heard you wrong. There is no way am I doing what I _thought_ I heard come out of your mouth. Please correct me if I am under any miscomprehension. You said that I can't tell Edward I love him. How the hell does that work out?" I asked, annoyed.

"Oh, Bella. A little anxious are we?" Emmett boomed.

"Oh, shut up, Emmett. And stop trying to distract me," I pouted. "Oh, and you were the same way with Rosalie," I added, quickly. **(Hi, just wanted to say that even though Jasper and Alice aren't together, Rose and Em are. They just don't give as much PDA. Anyway, continue.)**

"Look, Bella, you didn't hear the rest of Alice and Rose's plans yet," Jasper said, soothingly.

"Yeah, you see, she wants to-" Rose started, and Alice picked right up after her.

"Bella, wouldn't you want to tell Edward you love him in the most perfect time possible?" Alice requested, innocently.

"I guess so. You know I had this fantasy that-"

"Bella does not speak when fair Alice does. Continue Ms. Brandon," Rosalie, interrupted.

"Thank you, Rose. Anyway, you just ask him on a date. It'll be at some fancy restaurant. Ooh, and you know that meadow he showed you?"

I nodded as she continued.

"Well, take him there afterward. _That's _where you can tell him. Oh, it'll be perfect! And you'll have to go shopping tonight, or wear something new of mine…" Alice continued rattling on, while I just sat there, not listening to anything anyone said.

I looked around at everyone. Alice, chatting mindlessly to thin air. Rosalie, so fair and beautiful, pretending to listen to Alice while really inspecting her nails. Emmett, singing loudly while zoning off into space. When he caught me looking at him, he grinned sheepishly and waved. And finally, I got to Jasper. He was staring at Alice, with a grin on his face. I could only imagine what was going through his head right now.

I turned my direction towards the door, it seemed to be calling me. I neglected the feeling and my thoughts drifted to Edward, so sweet, yet sour. So dull, yet bright. The perfect combination of all substances. And I am losing him. At this very second, and there was nothing that I could do about it.

**The Next Morning: Bella's POV**

I woke to Alice screaming in my ear at 6:00 in the morning.

"Aliiice, it's Bella's sleeping time. It's Friday. Why can't you spare me and wake me up in about three hours?" I moaned sleepily.

Alice was about to speak, but I yawned in her face and she coughed.

"Oh, Bella. Need…to…get…up…now…and...brush…away…bad…breath," she coughed, obviously faking it to be funny. _Hilarious._

I unwillingly pulled myself up and let Alice do the rest.

She brought me into the bathroom (where Rose was) and began brushing my teeth, and straightening my hair. I desperately wanted to bite down on the toothbrush, just to capture Rose's reaction. I decided that since technically Alice was the one to wake me up, that I should take my frustration out on her. I also decided to do that later on, when I would be thinking more coherently.

The whole time they did this, I pulled a mild Emmett act and began mindlessly humming show toons. What I did not account for was Alice and Rose's reaction to this. After about thirty minutes of my constant singing, Alice butted in.

"Bella, if you don't stop annoying me right now, it will be Bella Barbie time for three weeks. No complaints. Got it?" she asked, faking sweetness.

I gulped and nodded both forcefully and vigorously.

Rosalie giggled and went back to plucking and pulling. Alice shrugged in satisfaction that I had stopped irritating her, but did not go back to playing with my hair.

"What is it now, Alice? Am I free to pick clothes on my own, yet?" I begged.

"Nope, just waiting until Rose is done," Alice responded happily.

Alice and Rosalie proceeded shortly after Rose plucked every stray hair on my face. The only thing left was to choose my wardrobe for today.

"Ally, you're not seriously gonna make me wear that outfit you picked out yesterday, are you?" I begged, jutting out my lip.

"Of course not, Bella!" she sang.

"_Really_?" I asked in disbelief.

"Duh, I have to give you a pair of my shoes, too!" Alice replied, like it was obvious.

I just sighed, not really wanting to know when or where she got these shoes. The only thing I wanted know least was how much they cost. Stupid, rich pixie.

"Rose, go get Bella's clothes and shoes, Bella, come with me," Alice ordered. I followed her and rolled my eyes.

On the way, I checked the clock on the wall.

"Uh, Alice, it's 7:09 already. How are you and Rose going to be prepared on time?" I asked and closed my eyes, waiting for when Alice was brought back into reality enough to scream.

"Bella, look at me," Alice commanded, slowly.

I did as she ordered, and formed my mouth in the shape of an o. She was dressed head to toe in American Eagle, her hair in make up in place.

She sighed and dragged me into her room to conclude this torture she had been placing on me.

After a good ten minutes I became a Hollister – wearing Alice look a like. (If you add height and more hair on my head.) The worst part is, I actually like it.

**Adding another chapter later today. This is just a filler and nothing exciting really happened. It just did not fit to have the actual main point of anything in this chapter. The next chapter is the school and maybe a little more, haven't written any of it yet. It's going to be a filler, too, though regardless. Review, please. I only got one review for the last chapter, but I updated anyway.**


	6. Date Talk

Bella's POV

**Extremely long A/N: This chapter is weird. I wrote it at two separate parts of the day. One where I was extremely tired and groggy and one where I was really happy. I think it shows. Lol. Oh, well. And I don't own Twilight. Sigh. Not the longest chapter and a little boring. **_**Yawwwwwwwwn.**_** It doesn't explain much, just a minor connection. Oh, and this is also when I realized that I have no plan for how long this story is going to be. I'm thinking there is a lot more with how the plot is going to work out. But if you'd rather me add more to the chapters and have less of them, I can do that. It just might take a little longer for updates. I don't know, though. And, I am sooo excited, because I found **_**The Host**_** that Stephenie Meyer wrote out last night at Wal-Mart. I wanted it really bad, but couldn't get it. Whatever parents. I'm getting it this weekend, though. I read chapter four online and I love it. I also read chapter 1 of **_**Midnight Sun**_** on . It's really good, too. Sigh. Well, read and review.**

**Bella's POV**

It was 7:30 AM and Alice, Rose, and I finally arrived at school in Rose's sport's car. I had on the blue sleeveless top and white skirt from Hollister, along with metallic, navy blue flats and smoky, Sephora make up. My hair was straight and my face wore and expression that showed I was really happy and excited to be here.

Ok, reality check. All of the above was true except that last little detail. I probably looked like some one just ran over my cat I'd had for five years. An emotional wreck. I was nervous, excited, anxious, scared stiff, cheerless, and panicking all in one.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked, seriously. That was the first time I'd noticed I was shaking.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just nervous. Seen Edward, yet?" I stammered.

We all looked around the school and, I for one, didn't see him.

"Oh! He's right over…there!" Alice cried, pointing near on oak tree in the distance.

I peered over and saw him leaning against it, looking directly at me. He glowered when he noticed I'd spotted him.

I stood there staring, like an idiot for what seemed like years before I felt myself being pushed. "Ugh…" I grumbled.

I almost fell down if it wasn't for Alice and Rose both catching me. "Hey, go over there, now! He might decide to leave now that you're here!" Alice shrieked in my ear.

I simply stood up and walked over to where Edward was. He immediately looked away like he didn't notice me.

I arrived there a few seconds later, and Edward still dared not look at me or move.

"Edward, I'm sorry," I whispered, but I knew he'd heard me.

"For what?" he snapped.

"Look at me, please," I begged. He turned his head slightly. That was when I noticed his face was somewhat bruised. I gasped.

"Edward, what happened to you?"

"That's not why you came over here. Why are you sorry. It's not your fault. I was the fool who thought they were all telling the truth. I fell for it. I-" he said, like he was on he verge of ranting off.

"Edward, stop. We'll talk about that later. What rash thing did you decide to go off and do, because I didn't finish what I was saying?" I requested.

"What do you mean didn't finish what you were saying? You started _crying_ after I said- look, what do you mean?" Edward commanded.

"God, would you stop trying to change the subject please? What. Happened. To. You?"

"Answer me first. I think I deserve that much."

"Ok, Edward, Alice said I couldn't tell you anything. That I had to wait until- look, will you go out with me tonight?" I offered, pleadingly.

"Now, _you_ are trying to change the subject."

"Answer me, please. I just asked you on a date, and you are taking it as a joke. You're wounding what little ego I have," I said, jokingly but yet seriously.

"Yes. I _will_ go out with you. Now, answer m-"

"Shh..." I whispered, putting my finger to his lips. "We'll talk later, relax."

"Yeah, uh later. See you then," he said, and started to walk off.

"Edward," I called.

He came back, "Yeah?"

"Um, one, we have first period together."

"Oh, right."

"Two, don't you want to know what time the date is?"

He nodded, eagerly.

I giggled like a school girl.

"Pick me up at seven and dress casual. I will give you further instructions then."

"Yes, mam" he saluted. I chuckled.

"Come on, let's go. And suddenly you seem a lot happier. Hmm…" I said, tapping my finger on my chin.

Edward grabbed the hand that I was tapping my chin with, and started to drag me towards the school.

"Start pulling your own weight before I carry you!" he threatened.

I instantly blushed and started walking, "You wouldn't!" I gasped in mock horror.

"Don't underestimate my powers," he warned, shaking the finger that was not _still_ attached to mine. I just rolled my eyes as we walked towards the school.

**Edward's POV Lunch Period**

Today was the most ridiculously amusing day I'd had in a long time. I was blissful for the most unexplainable reasons, but they all lead back to Bella. The whole first half of the day, I'd never even taken notice to my bruises until Bella brought it up during lunch.

"Edward, we need to talk, remember? Let's go someplace quiet," she said, as she directed me to the closet where we'd shared our many private discussions.

I spoke first, and this shocked her immensely. "Bella, answer me first, please. Tell me what you meant that you never finished what you were saying finish it now. I wasn't just trying to change the subject. I want to know. It's been driving me crazy with anxiety."

Ok, so maybe the last part wasn't true. I 'd been to busy thinking 'other thoughts' to really pay much attention to anything else. If I _could_ think clearly, that's all would be thinking about.

"I really don't think I can do that. I _will_ tell you. I just can't right now. The plan was, to tell you on the date. I seriously don't think Alice was kidding when she said she'd kill me if I told you," Bella explained, choosing her words carefully.

"I guess I will have to except that then," I sighed.

"Ok, now. What about those bruises on your face. Just tell me anything bad that happened at this instant. You wouldn't want anything to spoil our date, would you?" she asked, feigning innocence.

She truly had me there. I wanted tonight to be perfect and this news would, in fact, ruin it.

"Newton," I said, alas.


	7. The Date The End?

Finally, the date part one

**Bella's POV**

"What do you mean, _Newton_. What did Mike do?" I demanded, panicky.

"Shh…Bella. He just, well. After I left, he called and insisted that I came over to talk to him. I decided to follow his instruction, not wanting to cause a scene. When I got there, he started screaming at me and throwing things like crazy. I got him to settle down and talk eventually. This was after he pulled out some heroine and took it. He offered me some and I said no."

My brows furrowed in confusion at why he added that. Though, I was still glad he'd refused.

"I just added that for your benefit. Anyway, he finally made a wager. He said that if I paid his drugs for the next two months he wouldn't…do any…damage. I happily obliged and out of no where he lunged at me. Sputtering words of how he didn't trust me and such. In the midst of this brawl I noticed he'd had beer on his nightstand. I reached over and broke it on his head. Mike's condition is probably much worse than mine. I ended it right there and snuck out the window. That's what happened," Edward stated, not once losing his composure.

I blinked frequently and stared at him. "Wow, um. I quite know what to say. This makes me feel really quite guilty, you know."

"How so?" he asked, obviously confused.

"About not replying to your sought after inquiry of course" I uttered, bluntly.

"Oh, well you shouldn't be. You only _should_ be if you are lying about informing me later. That would make me quite angry."

He picked up my hand and kissed it, not letting it go.

"I want to, but Alice said that-never mind. Let's get out of here, okay?"

"Okay," Edward agreed, as he opened the door.

**Edward's POV  
**

"Edward, we need to talk to you, privately," Alice said, when Bella and I returned from the closet.

I nodded at Bella to leave, when she glanced at me to make sure I was ok.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked stupidly.

"Stop playing dumb. You, drugs. Explain," Emmett ordered.

"Not here," I argued.

"Then where?" Jasper inquired.

"How about at Alice's after Bella and I's date?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure," Rosalie, agreed.

"Then, I'm in," Emmett, said.

Rose patted his head, while the others nodded.

"You can go get Bella and head to Biology, lover boy," Alice teased.

"Thanks, Alice," I replied simply.

The rest of the ay passed in a blur and before I knew it, it was 6:45 and time to pick up Bella.

**Bella's POV**

It was 6:59 and Edward was going to be here any minute, literally. I had on a short, green dress with skinny jeans and flats. All of this due to Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. They also curled my hair, but I insisted on doing my make up. It looked better than when I usually did it, but why shouldn't it?

I heard a soft knock on my door and went to answer it. To my dismay, Charlie got there first.

**Edward's POV**

The sight I saw when Bella's front door was answered was not expected. I expected to see a blushing Bella, but saw an annoyed looking Charlie instead.

"Bella," he called.

There was no need, because she was there in an instant and looked absolutely gorgeous. I began to feel over dressed and almost blushed.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Let's go," I stated, simply. I grabbed her hand and led her to my Volvo. I opened the door for her, and shut it when she got inside.

I got in on my side and started the car.

"Where to?" I asked, a little too eagerly.

She gave me directions, and mumbled something about being such a gentleman. And eventually something that vaguely sounded like 'Stupid, shiny Volvo owner.' I had to chuckle at that.

I leaned over to her ear and whispered, "You look ravishing, by the way."

She blushed and said, "How is it I've known you forever and you still manage to dazzle me?"

"I dazzle you?" I asked, perplexed.

"Frequently," she admitted, freely. **(Slightly Twilight.)**

I scoffed and turned my attention back to driving.

**Bella's POV**

It wasn't long before we arrived in the parking lot of the Italian restaurant Alice told me about. I don't even know how to pronounce it, but it didn't look too costly. Edward was at my door, before I could really take much in.

"Thank you," I said, as he closed the door he'd opened for me.

"No problem," he stated and firmly grasped my hand.

We walked in and there was a black haired male, waiting to seat us.

"How many?" he asked, staring at me.

"Two," Edward replied, icily.

"Right this way," Jacob, as I'd found from his name tag, responded just as coldly.

He led us to a booth and just left, saying no more.

"That was incredibly rude of him. I wonder what _his _problem was?" Edward inquired, feigning purity.

"Ha ha, you know very well why. But yes, it was rude."

"Yes, well. Hmm, this is awkward," he said.

"What d'you mean awkward?" I asked, shocked I'd done something wrong.

"It's just that you were the one that asked me on this date, instead of the other way around. And you talk about _your_ ego being bruised."

"That's what has you worried? That? Well, I'm glad I picked such a stereotypical man," I smiled and teased.

He rolled his eyes, and soon enough our wait_ress _was here. She was gorgeous and blonde. And had the name of Lauren, and god, she went to our school! Maybe that Jacob purposely ordered her here. Clearly trying to torture Edward. When she arrived, he grabbed my hand and placed it atop the table.

"I'm Jessica, and I'll be your, like, server. Can I, like, get you anything to drink?" she asked towards Edward.

"Water," I sneered.

"Coke, please," he said, politely.

"Okay…" she mumbled and stalked off.

"That was weird."

"You find it _weird_ t have girls drooling over you? Wow. I thought you knew."

"Bella, you are so absurd. And jealous if I'm not mistaken," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, not denying it. I sighed, it was going to be a long dinner.

**Edward's POV**

The dinner passed uneventfully conversation wise, considering Lauren came to our table frequent times. I just stared at Bella and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Eventually, we were done and it was time to leave. I paid the bill and left a tip while Bella was in the restroom.

"Come on, love, I already paid. Is there somewhere else you wanted to go?" I asked.

She smiled to herself.

"Hmm?" I pried.

"Nothing. Just take us to that meadow you showed me before."

"Sure thing."

The drive there was spent in comfortable silence, and I was beginning to think Bella had fallen asleep. I looked to check on her, and she was staring at me.

"It's nothing," she said, in response to my unspoken thoughts.

I opened the door for her, yet again, and she thanked me.

We walked to the center and laid down. Bella laid her head on my chest and closed her eyes. She sighed, being perfectly content.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" I responded, looking at her.

"Can I kiss you?"

**Edward's POV**

"Can I kiss you?" Bella asked me, shyly.

I raised my eyebrows and opened my mouth in alarm. Her question completely caught me off guard. Not that I didn't _want_ to, I was simply dumbfounded. I tried to nod my head or crack out a yes, but I couldn't. She stared at me expectantly.

So, I leaned in and kissed her cheek. That was sufficient enough to gain back my composure, so I made up an excuse. And might I say, she looked utterly surprised.

"What was that answer that I have been promised?" I whispered, in her ear.

"Edward, I-" Bella embarked, but my cell phone interrupted her words.

"Go ahead," she signified. I answered it, and it was Alice.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, uh huh, this is Alice. Be back with Bella in about ten minutes. Leave now," she said, urgently.

"But Alice…"

"No buts, Bella has a curfew, you know."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"And-you owe us and explanation."

"K, alright. I'll be there. Bye." I said, and abruptly shut the phone.

"We have to leave now, Bella," I proclaimed, indignantly.

"What, why? Can't I finish what I was-"

"You have an embargo.**(A/N :I had to use embargo somewhere. I love it. It's totally weird in every way. And if you don't know, it means the same thing as curfew.)** Charlie, remember, Bella?"

"Oh, right. I'll tell you in the car then."

I helped her up and we started walking. We were about five minutes along when I couldn't take it.

"Tell me now. It's twilight. We're in the middle of a secluded area. It's absolutely gorgeous outside. It's perfect. Do you love me, Bella?"

"I love you, Edward," she promised.

"Then tell me."

"I just did."

"Say it again."

"Edward, I'm in love with you."

I grinned her favorite smile. And she giggled.

"Edward, will you be my boyfriend?" **(Lol, I know, right? And you probably thought **_**Edward**_** was going to ask. Not in these modern days. She beat him to the punch.)**

"Of course, my Bella."

"Now, about that ki-"

I cut her off, by closing the space between us.

**Bella's POV**

Edward closed the three inch gap that lay between our faces and I smiled into the kiss. His breath smelled amazing, like he constantly had mints in his mouth. His lips were pressed in a firm line, and I tried many times to break it, but he just wouldn't budge. I finally relaxed, and he pulled back to breathe.

His breath was shallow, and mine was more so. I came back for another, when his phone rang again. Stupid pixie.

"Hello Alice," he sneered.

"Yeah, I know, and _yes_, you were interrupting something. Uh huh. Yeah, I'll tell her. Sure. That's great, finally!" he mused, excitedly.

'What?' I mouthed. He shook his head, and pointed a finger.

I paid little attention to the rest of the conversation, that consisted mainly of arguing about room sufficiency and snarky comments.

"Bella, you're staying at Alice's again, and we're playing truth or dare. Alice also needs to tell you something about Jasper, but wants to do it in person. Being the _ fabulous _friend I am, I will respect her wishes."

"Whatever, Edward. Your staying, too? What was that thing about _room_ sufficiency?"

He blushed, "Uh, nothing?" Yeah, that's right _thee_ Edward Masen blushed.

"What has you so flustered?"

"Well, Alice wanted to stay with Jasper tonight. That means Rose and Emmett and-"

"You and me," I suggested, simply.

He raised his eyebrows, "You don't mind?"

"No, do you?"

"No. I just thought-"

"Good it's settled. Let's get going, before poor Alice has a heart attack."

"Deal," he agreed, taking my hand.

"Wait- climb on my back."

**THE END**

**X**

**X**

**X N  
X O  
X T  
X  
X  
X R  
X E  
X A **

**X L  
X L  
X L  
X Y  
X !  
X  
X  
X H**

**X A**

**X  
X**

**X H**

**X A**

**X !**

**X**

**X**

This would have been a really short chapter, so I added it to Chapter 7. And you though it was over. HAHA. It is not ending yet, that would have been retarded. However, the _**chapter **_**is over. Just not the whole thing. Review this time. I will.**


	8. Caught

YAY

**I have just recently decided that I want to change the last chapter of this story that I wrote. So, chapter 8 has been almost completely redone. The whole tribe thing was introduced weirdly, and I really don't need it there for a later purpose. So, I cut it out. I think this might work better. You tell me.**

**Bella's POV**

"Wait- climb on my back," Edward ordered.

"Uh, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not your average backpack."

He rolled his eyes, "Just hop on before I make you, Miss Swan."

"I don't think you really _could_ make me. Are you willing to prove it?" I teased.

He grinned, crookedly, momentarily stopping my heart. "You _really_ shouldn't have said that." **(Slight Twilight moment.)**

Without another word, I was hoisted onto his back, and he started to run fast for a human. Let alone a teenage boy with 120 pounds on his back; one on drugs at that.

"Edward, put me down! Or at least lighten your pace?!" I screeched, when he almost hit a tree.

"No way!" he disagreed, defiantly.

I sighed, and didn't protest anymore. Instead, I lay my head on his back and close my eyes, waiting for it to be over.

It had been a few minutes, and I noticed we had stopped moving.

"Edward, what's happening?" I said, yawning, my eyes not fully open.

"Shh…" he whispered, soothingly.

"Where are we?" I yawned.

"Open your eyes," Edward commanded.

I opened them, and looked at the sight before me. To my displeasure, it wasn't a shirtless Edward. **(Haha…)** But, I did notice we were at his Volvo.

"Edward, did I fall asleep on you?" I asked, pretty much knowing the answer.

He chuckled lightly, "Yes, and I am so hurt that I bore you quite that easily."

"You do anything but bore me," I protested. "You fascinate me."

Edward snorted, "Ha! Let's just go before I-"

"Can you put me down, first?" I teased.

"Nah, I like this position very well," he whispered, seductively.

"Edward, stop being horny and let go!" I insisted, playfully.

He laughed, and reluctantly set me on the ground.

I mumbled a thank you, and went to open the door. Two strong arms beat me to it.

"Nope, that is _my_ job from now on," I heard Edward request.

I rolled my eyes and hopped in. I thought back through the day. But most of my attention was on the 'I love yous' and the kiss. Both made me speechless, but brought back something I'd rather not think of. I felt anger burn inside me.

I buckled my seatbelt and crossed my arms over my chest.

Edward climbed in and started the car. I avoided his gaze.

**Edward's POV**

I noticed Bella had her arms over her chest and she wasn't looking at me. I began to wonder what I did this time.

"Did I do something wrong, Bella?" I pleaded her.

"Edward, I answered your question, now you answer me."

"Bella I-"

She pressed her eyes and lips tightly together, waiting for the impact of the words she knew were going to spill from my lips.

I hesitated immensely, not wanting to hurt the angel not even two feet away.

"I love you, Bella. You know that, don't you?"

"I know."

"Do you really _believe_ it, though?"

"Sometimes, I do, like now. Other times I don't." She frowned. "Sometimes, I think you're too good for me. Like I don't deserve you. Then I-"

"Bella, never think that way again. If I believe the same as you do in this situation, I think it's only fair to assume we just deserve each other, okay?"

I bit my lip, hoping I'd distracted her.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. Now why don't you answer me? Or can I guess? I only have one."

I pinched my nose.

"Not now, Bella. We should do this later. I don't want to ruin anything or any moment. Just relax. I promise to tell you anything and everything you want to know in the morning. Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jazz have me booked for interrogations tonight."

I winked playfully, and she grinned.

"Fine, but I was wondering something else. Why is Alice staying with Jasper? I understand Rose and Em, but- NO! They didn't!? And Alice told _you _first? I can't believe her!"

She continued ranting animatedly, before I decided to bring an end to it.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to the corner of her mouth. Bella gasped, and I grinned triumphantly.

I pulled the car over, not really noticing where we were.

"Now, what were you saying?" I asked, almost inaudibly.

"Um, so-thing bout Al-ce and mmm…"

She lost all coherency as I licked her lips, yet mine not touching hers. It was completely erotic.

My mouth moved south, towards her neck. I stopped here and began kissing and biting. She was already panting, as if that was doing anything to help maintain my self control. But suddenly, she moaned as my tongue darted out between my lips.

I gasped, and shifted my mouth onto hers. My self control broke loose, and my hand grasped hair, as one of hers gripped mine. Her other hand roamed down my face, and settled just below my rib cage, pulling me closer yet.

I did the same to her. Suddenly, I felt her tongue parting my lips, and I inhaled deeply in pleasure, allowing her the access she wanted. My hand slid down to her pants, clutching her belt loop. She shifted so that she was straddling me. I froze into the kiss, but Bella didn't seem to notice.

She just kept kissing me, so I settled back into it. That was when I heard three incredibly loud bangs at the window. I parted from her, unenthusiastically, and my eyes widened in horror. I really screwed up.

**I don't like this chapter very well, I don't think I did a very good job. I still like it better than the last one, though. I know it doesn't seem like the addiction is playing a very big role in the story, but it will. I'm just trying to take it slower, considering my pathetic excuse for chapters in this story. Maybe when I get over the rightful age of 13 or 14, I will no longer have difficulties writing over 1,000 words a chapter. Whatever. I'm just gonna stop now, before I type anything that will give the story away. I'm about two sentences away from it. **


	9. This Is How I Disappear

To unexplain the unforgivable

**Just for the record, I really hate writing this chapter. And Bella and Edward are forever. That being duly noted, read on. Also, I own nothing. Natta. Look this song up though. I love it.**

"_**This Is How I Disappear"**_

_**My Chemical Romance**_

_To unexplain the unforgivable. Drain all the blood and give the kids a show. By streetlight this dark night a séance down below. There's things that I have done, you never, should never know._

_That without you is how I disappear and live my life alone forever now. And without you is how I disappear. And live my life alone, forever now._

_Who walks among the famous living dead? Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed? And if you could talk to me, tell me if it's so, that all the good girls go to heaven. Well, heaven knows…_

_That without you, is how I disappear and live my life alone… forever now. And without you, is how I disappear and live my alone, forever now._

_Can you hear me cry out to you? Words I thought I'd choke on figure out? I'm really not with you anymore, I'm just a ghost. So I can't hurt you anymore. So I can't hurt you anymore…_

_Well, now, you wanna see how far down I can sink. Let me go! FUCK! _

_So, you can. Well, now, so you can. So far away from you. (Well, now, so you can.)_

_And without you, is how I disappear. And without you, is how I disappear. And without you, is how I disappear. And without you…_

_Forever! Forever Now!_

**Edward's POV**

_She just kept kissing me, so I settled back into it. That was when I heard three incredibly loud bangs at the window. I parted from her, unenthusiastically, and my eyes widened in horror. I really screwed up._

Standing there at the door were both mine and _her_ parents, well, her dad. Charlie was red faced, and my parents showed no emotion.

All of the sudden Bella's father started knocking ferociously on the window again, except this time more rapidly.

I rolled down the window and glanced downward, expecting to find Bella there. I noticed she had crawled off of me to her seat. I sighed, thinking that she had made things a lot more effortless by that action I had failed to notice.

"Bella. Come. Now," Charlie snarled as calmly as possible. (Which was just below shouting.) He dragged Bella away, and I sighed, guiltily.

"What did I do?" I asked, shamefully. "You can't be telling me that was wrong. We're teenagers. It's to be expected. It was just unfortunate that-"

"We know. Chief Swan doesn't exactly see things with that much insight. It might be a while before you spot Bella much outside of school," my father said, peacefully.

"I know," I sighed, defeated.

**Bella's POV**

"ISABELLA!"

"What!?" I snapped.

"Come back here!"

'No, and you can't make me!!"

"Just please, stop," Charlie begged.

"What, Dad?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. I raised my eyebrows, motioning for him to continue, but he never did.

"Well?" I prodded.

"I don't think that you should see that kid anymore," he whispered, silently.

"Why?" I snapped, scornfully. I folded my arms over my chest, and ignored the rage building inside me.

"Because, I have this feeling that he's doing something he shouldn't be doing. I thought I smelled heroine in his car. I, technically, don't have any rights to search him. I'm not authorized. Besides that, I am your father. I don't have to explain myself."

I stared at him, incredulously.

I just shook my head and closed my eyes. I didn't bother to fight back; it would only result in me lying or saying something to get Edward arrested. I didn't like how either of those played out.

"Are you going to say anything?"

"No," I croaked.

"Go say goodbye, Bella," Charlie ordered, sternly.

I just walked outside to where Edward was, avoiding his gaze.

**Edward's POV**

I was already out of the car, waiting for Bella to come out. My parents had talked to me about safe sex, because Charlie told them to. I think that was the first time I had truly blushed in a while. I knew that I would never get that far before marriage, but those were Charlie's orders. Besides, I really didn't want _him_ to tell me instead of my own parents. Now _that_ would have uncalled for and embarrassing.

During our 'conversation' I heard Bella and Chief Swan arguing inside. I assume the whole neighborhood did. It was impossible to make out what they were saying, but one phrase stung me. _Heroine in his car._ I think my mother heard it to, because she was gaping at me expectantly. But, at loss with excitement.

The door slammed shut, and I averted my focus to Bella. She had changed from her earlier attire into jeans and a long-sleeved blouse. She still looked as gorgeous as ever. Her eyes were bloodshot, which told me she'd been crying.

Finally, she arrived three feet from me, but same no closer. My folks had gone inside to talk to Charlie, so her behavior was strange.

I stepped nearer, and Bella jumped back.

My brows furrowed at her actions, and she spoke with lack of emotion.

**Next part is slightly New Moon, so some of it is done in italics. **

"_Come for a walk with me." _

_I didn't answer, just followed her into the woods silently. Truth was, I needed to talk to her, too._

_We'd only gone a few steps into the trees when she stopped. We were barely on the trail. _

_Some walk. _

_I leaned against a tree and stared at her. Her expression was unreadable, but her eyes were smoldering._

"_Okay, so…you wanted to talk," I said, a lot braver than I felt about this._

"Edward, Charlie knows, but he can't do anything about it. He has no proof. He just thought he saw it, or smelled it, or something. He's doing what he can, though. And I-"

"What, Bella?"

"I can't see you anymore," Bella choked, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. She was almost crying again, and I wanted to cradle her. I resisted the urge to, and she went on.

"_So, I'm leaving. Just me. It's time for me to move on."_

"_Why now? Can't you just wait another year-"I pleaded._

"No. It's already dreadful enough. The time is right. You'll get to stay away from prison, and we're not too far into _us_, yet. You'll still have time to move on and-"

"What do you mean, _I'll_ still have time to move on? I don't get it. Don't you love me? Don't you _want_ me to come with you? Can't we get through this together? I don't understand."

She stared at me, waiting for me to catch on. Realization washed through me, and my stomach dropped.

"_You _don't_ want me to come with you, do you?"_

"_No."_

"_You don't love me?"_

"I did, and do, but like a brother. I just overreacted in the car."

"_You. Don't. Want. Me?"_

"Not like you want me."

"_Well, that changed things."_

_I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded, _when my insides are screaming: **Don't let her go, you idiot! SHE IS LYING!**, over and over. I shook my head, and Bella's face looked much more relieved than before.

"_I've let our friendship go on for too long. I knew I was moving back a long time ago. Starting more than friendship was wrong of me. Coming here to begin with was wrong of me," Bella blurted, sorrowfully._

I stared at her, mesmerized by something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Mike. This is abut him, isn't it?" I asked.

"No," she replied, coldly.

My hopes were dropped of convincing her to stay in Forks.

"_Don't. Don't do this," I whispered._

"_You're not good for me, Edward."_

_I opened my mouth to say something, but then closed it again. She waited patiently, looking at the surroundings. I tried another time._

"_If…that's what you need."_

_She nodded once, and then looked down._

"_I would like to ask one favor, though. If that's not too much," she said._

"_Anything," I declared. _

"_Don't do anything stupid or reckless. _That includes with drugs. Stay safe. Try to quit. For your parents, for your friends. Maybe your new girlfriend. Sorry I asked, by the way. To be your girlfriend. That was dense. Can you promise me that, though?"

_I nodded, my throat seeming to be dry._

"_I won't come back. This will be the last you hear from me. I won't put you through this again. I'm sorry I did already. Take care of your self, Edward."_

She leaned up and kissed my neck, as my esophagus burned at her touch. I closed my eyes, and when I reopened them, she was gone was fast as she came.

**New Moon Moment Over**

I fell back against the tree she was leaning on earlier and cried. Truly cried. I hadn't sobbed so hard since, well since never. Never before had I been so heartbroken and used. I felt like I had given myself away too quickly, only to have been fooled. To have had my heart torn into pieces.

I've always hated anything that came close to feeling weak. This's the weakest I'd ever been, and I was bound and determined to change that.

**Bella's POV**

I left that next morning. It was now a week into my stay here, and I had made only four friends. The leader was Tanya, and she was a bitch. Her friends were, too, but for some reason they wanted me around. It didn't take long for me to figure out who I'd gotten myself associated with. The group of girls was the most popular clique in the whole tenth grade. They were plastic barbies that had perfect noses and Ken dolls to go with it.

In this week I had been asked out by about a million guys. I was known quickly, and became popular with the fellows. Tanya and Erika's 'boos' had already tried to make out with me in their car. I had almost confronted them about it, but decided they wouldn't believe me. Tonight I have a date with a guy named Alex, in hopes to forget what I left behind in Forks. **(Picture of Alex in profile. Actually Alex Evans :)**

He has shiny black hair. It's very _flippy_, for lack of a better word. His eyes are piercing, clear blue. I guess you could say he dressed like a skateboarder, with the muscles of a surfer. Alex has a piercing in his lower lip, and I was doubtful when he first asked me out, but now it seems kinda hott.

From the conversation today at lunch, I figured out his favorite color was emerald green (Ironic, isn't it?), he didn't skateboard but played baseball, listened to Muse and My Chemical Romance, and he never had a real girlfriend before.

We didn't have much in common, but he was really sweet.

Tanya and Erika approved when they saw us together. I was surprised to find out that Erika had gone on several dates with him in junior high. That was when he had bronze hair and no lip piercing. I really think that God has it out for me.

I was sitting at the dinner table, with Renee and Phil chatting animatedly, or so I thought.

"Bella? You okay?" I heard Renee ask.

"I'm fine. Just thinking. I gotta go get ready," I mumbled.

"Ready? For what?" Phil mused.

I just realized that I hadn't told them about my date with Alex, and didn't really want to. So I made up a lie.

"I am going out with my friends tonight. We're going shopping in Miami," I pronounced.

"Okay, be home by one. Phil and I are heading upstairs. Say bye before you leave," Renee ordered.

"I will. Thanks, mom."

She nodded, and I went to change my clothes.

**Edward's POV**

"Where to, Edward?"

"Take me to Alice's. They all are wanting an explanation. I have 103 text messages from her already."

"Okay. You sure you're alright? Don't want to talk?"

"I'll be okay. Nothing I need to say right now."

"For right now," she agreed.

The car ride to her house was silent, giving me time to plan.

**Bella's POV**

I changed into a new outfit that my friends got me, and straightened my hair. I didn't try as hard for Alex as I did with _him_. Even _thinking_ his name was painful.

I froze as I heard my phone ring.

_If you just realize what I just realized,  
_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other  
_

_And will never find another  
_

_Just realized what I just realized  
_

_We'd never have to wonder if  
_

_We missed out on each other now._

I hesitantly picked it up.

"Hello?" I croaked.

"Good, you're safe," he spoke.

"Edward?" I asked.

Then, the line went dead.

**Edward's POV**

I walked up to Alice's door, and she all but tackled me to the floor.

She stopped what she was doing and froze.

"Wait, where's Bella?"

I looked away, and pinched my nose.

"She's not coming, Alice,' I whispered, gently.

"Why? What did you do to her?" she snapped.

"Charlie and my parents caught us in a very compromising position in my Volvo. It wasn't really as bad as you are thinking, Alice. The thing that had Charlie fired up was that he smelled the heroine in my car," I broke off at the last part.

"What does this have to do with Bella?"

"I'm getting there. Be patient. Her and her dad were having some sort of argument in their house, while my parents attempted to give me 'the talk'. Charlie insisted. She came out eventually and said she needed to talk. I followed her a little into the woods, and she told me she didn't love me. Bella said she was moving, and basically everything we had that night was a joke. That she regretted it and-"

I stopped when Alice was shaking her head.

"What?"

"Bullshit."

"Alice, I'm not lying."

"No, you're not. But Bella is. _How_ could you believe that, stupid?"

She hit me upside the head.

"She was leaving whether I believed her or not. I already had my ego wounded by her saying that, anyway. Didn't want to take a chance of losing it."

"Let me get this straight. You're not going after her, because you're afraid of wounding your precious ego. God, here's the old Eddie. Back from the dead. I thought he disappeared when you met Bella," Alice rambled.

"Shut up, Alice," I spat.

"JASPER, EMMETT, ROSALIE! GET DOWN HERE! BELLA'S GONE!" Alice screeched in her soprano voice.

They were downstairs in an instant.

"What did Edward do to her? Poor thing," Emmett roared.

"Emmett, I did nothing. Come on. Let's go upstairs. Alice and I can explain up there.

**A WEEK LATER: Edward's POV (At Alice's House Again)**

That night I explained everything to them. From why Bella was leaving to why I even started drugs, and all the way down to a conversation that almost made me weep again. Almost. Even mentioning it's blasphemy in my mind is agony.

It was near seven, and my heart was aching. Alice was dead on her feet. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper all had grim expressions on their face.

Did I mention that I hadn't done any drugs since Bella left? Well, having your meaning for existence slip away from you has an effect majorly. Does it not?

"Call her," Alice insisted.

"She doesn't want me to," I argued.

All of them had been pleading me to for the last week.

"Just to check on her. See if she answers. She could be dead, and we may not even know it," Emmett teased, gaining back his cocky spark.

"PLEASE, Edward?" Rose begged.

Alice bit her lip, and gave me the puppy dog pout.

"Never going to give up, are you?"

They shook their heads furiously.

I didn't say anything back, just picked up my phone.

I pressed one on my speed dial. The place she'd stay as long as I loved her. Which was forever.

"Hello?" the angel's voice croaked on the other end.

I sighed in relief.

"Good, you're safe," I breathed, and smiled for an odd reason.

"Edward?" she asked, hesitantly.

I hung up quickly.

Did her lack of knowing who I was mean that she had erased me from her contacts. That meant nothing to her as she'd said. Or maybe that she'd moved on, and didn't recognize me anymore. Or maybe she was expecting another male voice? I shuttered at the thought.

"She's okay, right Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, she's great," I said, sadly.

"I gotta go," I replied to my own comment, meekly.

Only one place crossed my mind where I could find what I was looking for. _Mike._

**Bella's POV**

Alex picked me up at seven thirty as he said he would. He was dressed in all dark blue, in a Jonas Brother's style tuxedo. It matched his eyes perfectly, and I would have found him to be the sexiest man alive if I had never seen, well, you know who.

He was driving me to a destination of which he had yet to tell me.

"Still not telling me where we're going exactly?"

He smiled and kept driving. I sighed, and tried not to think about- I gulped and thought his name for the first time. _Edward._ I giggled, and couldn't get his perfect smile out of my head. Alex broke me out of my extremely attractive thoughts.

"You okay, Bella?"

"Fine, thanks," I reassured him, squeezing his hand.

He sighed and faced the road again, probably thinking I was bipolar or something.

His location for the date was a viewing of classical music at an old rock arena. I nearly cried when I heard the song that Edward hummed to me when I found out about Renee's affair with Phil. It made me fall asleep in an instant. It was also my mother's favorite piano composition. _Claire De Lune. _

For the second time that night he asked if I was alright, so I blushed and nodded. Just Bella being Bella. Or so I thought.

This past week I had found that my old self was slowly slipping away. I was disappearing, and becoming a new me. A fake, plastic Barbie doll. Just like who I vowed to never even be friends with. That night Alex asked me to be his girlfriend. I had thought it was too early, but agreed without a second thought. I really was moving on this time. I just hoped Edward was doing the same.

**Is this hurting you as much as it hurt me. I hated to write this. I wasn't going to make Bella agree to go out with the crack head at first, but decided to have fun with it. Bella's ring tone was Realize by Colbie Callait. Sorry about updating issues, but it's longer than usual. Like 3,000 something words. I just had writer's block a while. I would have had this posted earlier, but I was at the drive in theatre until two something in the morning and had to finish it still. Review. :**


	10. You Gotta Love Newton!

**Edward's POV**

I don't exactly know how I am going to do this, but I have to try. I sort of have a plan, I suppose. Go to Mike's house, beg him for pills, steal them, and then…the rest is obvious. I just need something to knock me out for a little while. 'Cos, God knows that I have barely even gotten three hours of sleep in the past week or so. Who knows how many days that was? Because I sure don't. All I could tell myself was that she isn't coming back, and that I have got to get over her somehow. Ugh, why the hell is this so hard? Oh yeah, because I'm in love with her. I almost forgot. _Almost._

"Hey, Edward? Wait a sec?" Alice called out. I groaned internally, praying to God she didn't find out my plan.

I turned reluctantly, and she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Don't do anything stupid, ok? She'll be back. One way or another. Things always work themselves out. I should know," she said, pointing to her head.

I laughed bitterly and nodded, "Ok, Alice. I won't do anything that I will regret in the near future." I was careful with my word choice, but that seemed to satisfy her. She just walked back to where the rest of our friends and family were sitting, and staring blindly out the window.

Did Bella seriously _not_ know how much she meant to the rest of us back home – err – I mean _here_. But that's what this used to be to her, home. I smiled, lacking any amusement, and ran out to my car. I decided to visit Charlie first. I needed to see him, before I did something rash and possibly the worst mistake I'd ever make.

**Bella's POV**

After the sorta 'epiphany' I'd had last night, I couldn't help but have another side to the story in the morning.

I missed Edward and home and didn't _really_ like Alex _or_ any of my new friends. I cursed myself for thinking this, but part of me wanted to believe it. I hadn't called Forks since I got here, and there was only one reason for that. But just because I wasn't planning to contact Edward didn't mean I had to shun Charlie and my friends, too, right? And wouldn't they want an explanation for everything? Unless, of course, _Edward_ had been strong enough to tell them. But I definitely know that Alice will want to know 'what the hell was going through my mind that made me leave and never speak to all my friends until now.'

I wouldn't call Forks yet, but I will, soon. After all, today _is_ Friday, so I have school all day. I could text Alice, though. Just to let her know I'm okay and adjusting. I decided I would, just to see how angry they all are at me. So, I pulled out my phone and clicked on Contacts, Alice, text message, and began typing.

_Hey, Alice. I'm so sorry I haven't called or anything. It's about school time here, but I just wanted to let you know that I am doing okay and adjusting well. I have some plastic, Barbie doll-like friends and a new boyfriend. How is everyone doing? (Especially Edward – and your self???) Please don't be mad at me. I'll explain to you everything after school ends here – which is at three. I miss you, Ali. Text me back? Love you, Bye._

Ok, so it was more like a letter or a message on an answering machine, but I have a lot to say – and explain. I secretly hoped that she wouldn't mention the fact I am already dating someone else to Edward, because then he would think that _he_ should date someone? Yeah, no. As much as I would just _love_ for that to happen, I'd rather not chance it. Knowing my luck, he'd go for an easy girl and choose Jessica or Lauren. Or even both. Heck, they wouldn't care. As long as they got to be with Edward. So, I added:

_P.S. Do NOT tell Edward I have a boyfriend. IstillloveEdward, okay?!? Stop screeching, because all of your non-existent neighbors will have a cow. And I really DON'T want him to think that he should date someone, too. Got it? Good, please do text me. Or have Rosalie, or Emmett, or even Jasper. Tell Charlie I said: 'Hi' and 'I miss you.' Tell that to everyone else, too. Talk to you later._

I hit send and sighed, not believing I let Charlie influence so much that I moved here, with my mom. Really, what was I thinking? Oh yeah, that I didn't want Edward to go to jail or rehab, or something like that. I am _way_ too selfless sometimes.

**Edward's POV**

I didn't know what to think at the moment. I can't believe that Bella hasn't even called her own _father_. I am truly disgusted. Or disappointed. I can't tell. I needed some kind of support, something to keep me from falling off the edge. So far, nothing was working. Obviously, Charlie was no help. The gang would tell me if Bella had called them. Wouldn't they? Ugh, never mind. No need for doubts now. And Mike, not even he, was there for me. He wasn't even home. Damn it. Damn this all. I need Bella. I need her bad. But – but maybe. I-It's time I move on? Yeah. Wait…no. I can't do that. It wouldn't feel right. Not at all. I just, I need her back. Maybe I could convince Alice to…

YES! I am brilliant!

**AN: Doesn't it suck how I never update anymore? Well, it does for me. I have no excuses, I guess. But fanfiction is more for fun. I'll just update when I get in the writing mood, I suppose. All my work I do when I can't stand writing severely sucks. Sigh. Authoring a story is tons of work. Lol. Maybe I'll update this same month, day, week, year? Idk. Just, whenever. Haha. Maybe never. Okay, totally kidding. I haven't given up on any of my stories, but every time I write the ideas, they suck. Have you figured I'm a perfectionist (sort of) yet? Ha. I kinda am. Whatever, I hate long A/N's, so I'll just stop typing here…maybe…**

…**.. **


End file.
